<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's more than basketball by NitW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323351">It's more than basketball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitW/pseuds/NitW'>NitW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNA's four useless lesbians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, irregular updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitW/pseuds/NitW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazuna wants to play basketball better, so Michiru has someone to play with. Shirou helps a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru/Hiwatashi Nazuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNA's four useless lesbians [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's more than basketball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound coming from the roof alerted Shirou. He recognized that sound perfectly. Almost every day Michiru would take her basketball and play a fair amount of time, making all that noise. Often, Nazuna would be there, giving her some conversation or just watching her.</p><p>But that morning Michiru told him that she would be out, hanging out with the bears. With Kuro on his left shoulder, he put the coffee he was drinking aside, ready to face whoever had intruded the house.</p><p>What he didn't understand was why would they start to play basketball.</p><p>Just when he opened the door that led to the roof, he heard a feminine voice yell "why the hell I'm so bad?!" before Michiru's basketball came flying straight to his face.</p><p>Kuro looked to another side, expecting the ball to hit, but Shirou had easily caught it with his left hand.</p><p>-I think you miss the net- Said Shirou once he recognized Nazuna.</p><p>-I don't know, are you sure?- she answered, not appreciating Shirou’s point at all.</p><p>Shirou, whose usual uncaring expression didn't change at any moment, passed her the ball back. Nazuna caught it, but instead of trying to score a basket, she left it in the ground and went to the deck chair that Shirou used sometimes and sat on one end.</p><p>-I thought you would go with Michiru.- Shirou affirmed, leaning back in the wall next to the door.</p><p>-Guess you can’t always be right, huh?- she asked back sarcastically, not even looking at him.</p><p>-hmm…- without saying anything more he made his way to the door. He wasn’t going to lose his time. If Nazuna didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t…</p><p>-I’m sorry- Nazuna said before he could totally leave -I’m just kinda angry with myself…</p><p>In the past, Shirou wouldn’t have said anything more. Why was he going to waste their time that way, and with a human on top of it? But a lot has changed -Why didn’t you go with Michiru today?</p><p>Nazuna looked at him, slightly surprised, but not taken aback. -I wanted to train by myself, so Michiru has someone to play with. I mean, I already play with her sometimes, but… I can’t keep up with her.- she laughed.</p><p>-Michiru already enjoys being with you. Why would you do anything more?</p><p>-That’s how a relationship works. She gives me things without expecting nothing back, and I give her things without expecting nothing back.-answered Nazuna, with a warm smile on her lips. Shirou looked at her with something more than curiosity. The silence stayed some seconds until Nazuna spoke again.</p><p>-Aaand I also want to win a game.- admitted Nazuna -Like, do you know how many times have I won?- she looked at Shirou, and it was obvious that he didn’t care. She continued anyway -actually, I won 4 times… but just because she was letting me win!</p><p>Shirou heavily sighed -you are just like Michiru…- Nazuna stuck out her tongue. Shirou moved from the wall he was leaning on, and grabbed the ball from the ground.</p><p>Nazuna gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>-I don’t have anything better to do- he said, triggering a smirk in Nazuna’s lips -get up before I change my mind.</p><p>-Michiru was right, you are actually kind.- She affirmed while getting up from the desk chair.</p><p>-You really don’t want my help, huh?- deadpanned Shirou.</p><p>-Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Let’s start playing.</p><p>Shirou stood still with the ball.</p><p>-Are you waiting for something?- asked Nazuna after some seconds without movement.</p><p>-Aren’t you going to change to your beast form?- All the times that Shirou has seen Michiru playing, she has been in her beast woman form. He remembered her saying that it was more comfortable.</p><p>-No, I think that it’s better to learn to play in my human form. Like, you know “Do not run before you can walk”?</p><p>-That seems stupid.</p><p>-Hey! at least I don’t go out with a coat in summer. That IS stupid.</p><p>-... Yeah, I’m out.- answered Shirou letting the ball fell from his hands and starting to walk to the door.</p><p>-Sure, if you don’t think you can beat me, I understand- snickered Nazuna.</p><p>-please, I could beat you single-handed.</p><p>-That’s why you are running away?</p><p>-I have better…- he was quickly interrupted by Nazuna</p><p>-When you said you hadn’t anything better to do.</p><p>He stopped and turned back. -Ok, bring it on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short Idea I wrote at 2 a.m.</p><p>Hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>